


Aftermath

by pwoutagonist



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad feelings after that one sad episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

“Aomine?” There was no answer. Heavy footsteps echoed all throughout the apartment, looking for a particular male who had disappeared from sight. As Kagami opened the door to his bedroom, he found the ace sitting on the floor, back pressed up against the edge of the bed in a lazy manny, long legs sticking out, slightly bent. “There you are…idiot, why didn’t you say anything?” Aomine didn’t respond; he only sat there in the dark, staring at nothing. The red head frowned and waved a hand in front of the male, even more saddened that the other didn’t even acknowledge his presence.

Without a word, Kagami nudged the other male forward so he could sit behind the taller male. Aomine was sitting between the other’s legs, relaxing his back against Kagami’s chest. He still didn’t say anything. “You don’t need to be so depressed, Ahomine.” He twitched at the nickname. “So what, you lost? I lost to you once, remember?” Kagami breathed out slowly, his breath tickling the back of Aomine’s neck gently. He shivered at the feeling; his body just felt so limp and lifeless in Kagami’s arms. “But losing doesn’t mean you’re weak. It just means you’re human. No one is invincible.” One of the red head’s large hands wrapped around and spread wide on the other male’s chest, right over where his heart would be. “Don’t you feel it, Aomine? Don’t you feel the fire that’s burning?”

Those words seem to bring life to the sullen ace. His heart pounding suddenly felt very loud in his ears and he let out a small gasp. “When I lost to you, I felt sad. I hated seeing my teammates cry. It’s honestly one of the worst feelings in the world.” Aomine remained silent, the other’s words sounding soothing in his ear. “But it only fueled the fire that raged on deep inside me. I strove even harder to come back and defeat you. It burned my soul. Don’t you feel it too?” For a few moments longer, they stayed in that position in the dark. Aomine felt a little embarrassed for being a bit emotional. He took a deep breath and sighed, letting his body relax.

“No, I don’t feel it.” Kagami felt his heart drop; was the ace really beyond fixing? “But,” Aomine shifted in his seat so they were facing each other. His blue eyes looked teary, but the male would never admit that he cried. “Hey, Bakagami,” The red head flinched. “Would you mind giving me a spark?” Kagami was speechless. “If it’s you, I bet you can help start the fire because I can’t seem to do it on my own.” It was the first time Aomine had ever mentioned needing help; it was the first time admitting he wasn’t all-powerful. It was the first time admitting he had a weakness. Knowing what their hearts wanted, they surged forward, harshly pressing their lips together. They both groaned and snarled, fighting for dominance. Kagami had managed to push the other down on the floor, straddling him as they kissed. After pulling away for air. the red head grinned but only received a punch to the face.

“Hey, what was that for?” But Aomine had already rolled the other onto his back, regaining the top position. “What the hell, Ahomine?”

“Shut up, Bakagami. Don’t think that because you won I’d let you top.” Aomine smirked and ground his hips down on the other in a possessive manner. “You’re a hundred years too early to be thinking about topping me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!


End file.
